New Beginning
by 1049
Summary: After loosing his father over seas Lincoln and his mother must stick together for Four years with two dogs along with Grand Parents/ Father and mother in laws until one day when his mother go's on a date and from there that's where a new story begins ( I Would like to thank SpartanXHunterX For allowing me to do my own version of moving in thank you partner)
1. Chapter 1

Arlington National cemetery Virginia

A young boy about nine years old with white hair was siting next to his mother she is in her mid late thirties she had blonde hair and word a black dress next to her was a an elderly man with with white hair and a grey mustache wearing a black suit next to him was a man another elderly man ( Who looks exactly like Sam Elliot ) in there fifties Wearing the exact same suit next to him was a women in her fifties as well wearing a black dress crying

In front of them was a Casket with the U.S. Flag covering it Next to was a picture of a man in his mid late thirties wearing Dress blues of the Marine Corps. The young boy looked at the Coffin not taking his eyes off of it. For the boy it was hard to believe that in the Casket was his farther.

The boy looks to see a man in the officers uniform with the Rank of Colonel. The man lets out a sad sigh " As We know say good bye to to Staff Sergeant James Winters as he leaves behind Family Friends Fellow Marines and A Grateful nation let us not forget his sacrifice he made as he know joins the brother hood of those who have fallen before him. Those who have made the ultimate sacrifice. " the colonel says

As the the colonel gave his speech the boy just looked on at the casket A tear left his eyes seeing that his father was no longer with him. Lincoln see's a marine holding a the Flag that was on the coffin folded the young boy sniffled a little bit and took the flag from the marine. The Marine stood up straight and saluted the boy. The nine year old saluted back

After the Service

The young boy his mother and Grand parents begin to walk towards the car that they came in " Rita!" A voice called out to her the group turned around to see a Marine walking towards them with a German shepherd the boy mother who's name was Rita " Jacob what is it" Rita asked the marine " Rita I would like Lance Corporal Gunner he was with James and me when we where ambushed " Jacob said to Rita

" He was honorable Discharged and James wanted to take him after he came back an I think he would like nothing more than to take this dog in" Jacob said. Rita had thought about for a minute she knew how much her husband cared for the dog he cared for the dog as he did his son and that's what she loved about him

" Oh And Before i forget the colonel asked me to give you this Lincoln" Jacob to the young boy or Lincoln as he was told. The marine handed Lincoln a case. Lincoln took the case and opened it up to the young man's surprise it was Congressional Medal of Honor " The colonel had said he wanted yo to have it it was James but he said he wanted his son to remember him by" Jacob said

Lincoln looked at the medal with tears in his eyes

Later

Lincoln and Rita arrive at there home with Gunner walking by Lincoln's side " Lincoln" Rita said catching her son's attention " Would you like something to eat ?" Rita asked as she headed towards the kitchen and opened a cupboard " Because I can make you some steak, Pasta hot dogs" Rita said as she began to grab kitchen pans frantically. Lincoln saw his mother and rushed towards

" Mom!, Mom!" Lincoln shouted as he grabbed her hand Rita Dropped the pans and fell to her knees and began to cry " I Miss him to mom i miss him to" Lincoln whispered as tears began to run down his face as he hugged her she hugged her tightly it would be a long road to recovery

Four years later

A thirteen year old Lincoln walks into his home " Gunner Charles here boys!" Lincoln called to his pets soon a German shepherd and a Pitbull terrier run towards the preteen " Hey boys have you guys been good?" Lincoln asked the to dogs it has been a tough four years since his father died but he, his mother and the bogs along with the grandparents held and guided each other through the hard times

" Lincoln is that you !?" Rita asked her son from the kitchen " Yeah mom" Lincoln said as he walked towards the kitchen. " So how was the game?" Rita asked her son who played baseball " Good we won by four points " Lincoln said to his mother "okay that's good" Rita said " Know I'm leaving you forty dollars for dinner you can what ever you want " Rita said to her son

Lincoln looked at her with a confused look " Oh Where are you going?" Lincoln asked her. Rita let out a sigh " I'm going out on a Date " Rita said. Lincoln looked with a surprised look

" Now before you say anything I Know that's it's sudden and that with your father not being here I think he would want us to move on and keep his memories alive " Rita said to her son " And I That Moving To Hazeltucky from Nashville was hard but I'm proud of you and Besides you have five more years before you can drive your father's Car" Rita said to her son

Lincoln looked out side in front of his moms car which was a mini van was a Black 1969 Dodge charger fully restored In his father will He left Lincoln his car he can drive when he was eighteen " So what time do you think your going to be back?" Lincoln asked his mom

" Probably around ten so don't stay up late and don't forget to feed the dogs" Rita said to her son " Okay mom" Lincoln said to his mom as exited the house. Lincoln turns to his dogs " So you boys Bar-B-Q!" Lincoln asked the two dogs barked in happiness " Well alright boys come on!" Lincoln said as he grabbed his house keys and exited the dogs with them on there leashes

Later that night

Lincoln was in his room typing away on his laptop that he had on a small desk while both of his dogs where laying on the floor just laying on the feet of his bed then the heard the door open the three looked to see Rita with a huge smile on her face and humming ' Hugh Date must have gone good ' Lincoln said to himself and then went back to his laptop little did he know that from there things would change.

**( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think and i would like to thank SpartanXHunterX for allowing to do this story which is a little bit different from his but thank you for allowing me to do this )**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been four months Since Lincoln's mother had gone on her date He could tell that she was happy. And it brought a smile to his face to see her happy Some nights he would walk past Hi's parents bedroom he would hear her talk the picture of his father in his service dress Blues. Lincoln could his mother say to photo sometimes he would think that his father was actually in the room and she was talking to him.

Lincoln remembered one time when he was walking by the room she said that the man she was seeing would never replace him That made him smile because Lincoln knew that if this man that his mother was seeing was going to propose to Rita That man would never replace His Real father.

Then One day she came home Screaming with happiness Lincoln had asked what she was happy about she told him that the man she was seeing had pop the question and she said yes. Lincoln knew little about the man his mom was seeing except that he was a single father he didn't know if he had boy or girls but Lincoln figured that he could use some extra siblings to hang out with sure he liked being an only child but after his dad died he felt lonely and he would spend small amounts of time with his mother but she would work most of the time even with the money they had received from the military had helped but it was sometimes not enough.

The move

In Hazeltucky a large moving truck was out side Lincoln's home at the crack of Dawn the truck was big enough to load up everything for one trip Lincoln's Grand parents and his fathers squad members had helped out.

Lincoln was seen putting away Apache, Black Hawks, Chinooks, Abrams. Sherman, C-130, B17's, and Many Military Models That he collected when he was five. As He finished packing away the models He turned his Attention to His 40 inch Flat screen TV that his grand parents had bought him for Christmas when he was eight as he unplugged his TV and game system he had hooked up along with games he had Call of Duty, Gears of War, Halo, Battle Filed, Star wars Battle Front,

As he finished packing away his belongings he looked at his empty room could see the areas of where posters where once hung Military, sports and Video game posters. He let out sigh because deep down he didn't want to move he felt the feeling when he left Nashville, leaving all of his friends behind he left the state of Tennessee A year after he lost his father

Now he was leaving another place he had gotten use to be calling home to live with another on that he would soon be calling dad much to his discomfort as he backed up his things country music CD's R&B rap rock n' roll he placed them all in the box and tapped it shut. Lincoln carried the box to the moving truck.

Lincoln saw Jacob outside leaning on the moving truck with Gunner and Charles sitting next to him " Hey Jacob!" Lincoln Called out Catching the Marine's Attention " Hey Lincoln how's it going?" Jacob asked as he went to greet the preteen " Ah Not much Just putting the last of my stuff in the truck" Lincoln said to his Father Squad mate

" So where the dogs behaving alright?" Lincoln asked him " Yup there where staring at the house for a little bit then they turned around and looked at the truck" Jacob said to his Co's son " So how's baseball?" He asked Lincoln. " Ah it's good Season ended last week and we Beat Royal woods by ten " Lincoln said to Jacob causing the marine to laugh " Hahaha Oh man so are you planing on joining the baseball team in Royal woods ?" He asked Lincoln

Lincoln looked at him " Probably not from what i heard there's some weird girl who believes in good luck and does some kinda of rituals to win and rubs her victory in everyone else face saying that she'll always be number " Lincoln said to Jacob " Really and they allow her to play?" Jacob asked the preteen who nodded

" Shit you and I know that your dad would end that BS in a heartbeat for example when where heading out and it was his second tour we where getting are gear ready and some private fresh from boot said to use challenge Anthony to an arm wrestle and he beat him and told us ' hey why don't you take a winner instead of a loser like him ' Man your old man arm wrestled him in a way like you never seen He grabs the privates hand and slams it as hard as he can on to the metal box that there elbows are on breaks his hand then grabs his head and slams on the box breaking the kids nose"

Jacobs stops a little bit and smiles " Your old man looks at the kid and says ' Remember this kid next time you want to disrespect an experience marine who knows a hell of a lot more then you make sure to check you mouth before you open it ' Then the next thing we know the colonel was standing right there tells the kid to head to infirmary and then gives latrine duty for half of his tour for being a smart ass " Jacob said

He looks at Lincoln and see's that he has a smile on his face " Man those where the good times " Jacobs said. Lincoln nodded his head he remembers his father telling him stories of what he and his unit would do when they where on base " Yeah I remember the Water slide party for my sixth birth day remember?" Lincoln asked causing Jacobs to Laugh

**( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	3. Chapter 3

Ah Royal woods Just like any other american city it was peaceful and quiet unless you 1216 Franklin avenue Where a man wearing a green sweater was wiping down his table diner table in the dinning room The man Was Lynn loud Sr. he was hustling because his fiancee and her thirteen year old son would becoming over today She was bringing her belongings such as sofas TV's and many other things

The one thing he knew about the sofas is that they where recliners So he told her that he would throw his old sofas out because they where so worn and beaten she agreed. Just as he was finishing up cleaning the house he heard a car horn he looks out the window of the living room and see's the moving truck " Oh there here !" He shouted and ran outside

The first impression of the house was not the great for Lincoln or anyone else at that matter " You have got to be kidding?" Lincoln asked himself as he saw the house there where toy in the trees all over the yard

" How in the hell do you get a bike on the dam roof" Lincoln grand father Sam winters said " Don't but what I do know is that this place makes Khe Shan looks a weekend get away" Albert or pop said to Sam the two served in Vietnam back in the day

"Albert I want to say thank you for your help after James died i really appreciate it mean a lot " Sam Said to Albert causing him to smile " It nothing brother besides even if Rita gets remarried where still family no matter what" Albert said to Sam causing him to smile " Roger that gunny " Sam said to his friend. The exited the car and headed towards the back of the moving truck and opened the door.

Just as they opened the truck they heard the front door of the house open the two turned to see a man wearing a green sweater as well as his regular clothes " Oh Hello there!" the man said as he greeted the two elderly men "Lynn loud Sr." Lynn Sr. said to the men

" Names Albert " Albert said as he shook Lynn's hand " Sam Winters" Sam said as he shook Lynn Sr. hand as well

" So is Rita here ?" Lynn Sr. asked the two elderly men " Yup she's right behind us" Albert said to Lynn looked behind the moving truck and saw Rita in her van he saw a 1969 Dodge charger behind her as well as an elderly women behind them " Well let me help you with moving some of the stuff out" Lynn Sr. said " Sure here let me open up the back" Sam said as he went behind the truck and opened the back

Lincoln Exited his mom SUV along with Gunner and Charles and his mother walked towards moving truck " Hi Lynn " Rita said getting the mans Attention " Hi Rita" Lynn said to her as he walked up and just as he was about to kiss her " **RAGH RAGH RAGH!" **Gunner barked causing him to step back a little more Lynn looked at the German Shepherd growling show it's teeth

" uh Nice doggie" Lynn Sr. said nervously just as the dog was going to bit him " STAND DOWN CORPORAL !" A Young Voice said Lynn Sr. turned to see a boy about the same age of his fifth oldest daughter he wore a black shirt that had to machine guns attached to the front one was white the other was red both attached to each other one pointing up the other pointing down blue jeans white shoes with red stripes.

But the one thing that caught his attention was that the boys hair was pure white " Is that Lincoln?" Lynn Sr. asked his Fiancee. " Yup He Thirteen years like Lynn Jr" Rita said to him " Well at least my little sports star will have someone her age around here " Lynn Sr said to Rita

" Speaking of which where are the girls are they here?" Rita asked him " Oh there at School Lori should be bringing them back soon " Lynn Sr. said to soon to be wife. the Two heard the sound of an engine running they turned to see a Black 1969 Dodge charger pull up behind them " Oh who's that?" Lynn Sr. asked her

" Oh that's Jacob he's a friend of the family " Rita said to him " Nice car " Lynn Sr. said " Yeah it was James and in Five years it will be Lincolns " Rita said to him

Lynn Sr. gulped a little seeing that a Muscle car will be going a problem with his oldest daughter having to drive the van

Meanwhile

Royal Woods Elementary

A young girl about age eleven with blonde hair wearing a light purple sleeveless blouse a dark purple skirt she wore black shoes with purple socks " Hey Lily!" A girl called out her name she turned to she one of her friends " Oh hey guys" Lily greeted her friends

" So are you coming to practice today?" One of her friends asked " Ah no I can't my Dad's Fiancee and her son moved in today and my dad wants me and my sisters there to greet them " Lily said to her friend

" oh that's cool your family getting a brother as well as a mother " One of her other friends said " Yeah it's cool I mean it's not everyday you get a mom and a brother " Lily said to her friends

Just a one of them where going to say something a car horn was heard the group turned there attention to see an old van and spotted four girls walking towards them one looked about eight years old with pale skin wearing all black hair covering her eyes her name was Lucy the other was seven years old with brown hair wearing glasses a green sweater pink pants and brown shoes her name was Lisa

Then there was a pair of six years old blonde twins both of them where girls but one looked like a boy because she wore overalls with a shirt underneath it and a backwards red cap while her twin wore a pink dress and a tiara there names where Lana and Lola " Well guys that's my que" Lily said to her friends and waved goodbye

As She walked towards the Van and her younger sisters

**( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think of this chapter and also which girl should Lincoln be with later in the story Girl Jordan or Ronnie Anne)**


	4. Chapter 4

Lincoln Had just finish setting up his TV His Room or in his case a closet. He wasn't that thrilled but it was a closet that you would see in a small mansion Lynn Sr, said he had the closet expanded a little more to make it bigger but to him a closet is still a closet Rita wasn't much pleased and felt like telling Lynn something but Lincoln asked her to leave it alone and he said to her that he would try to make the best of it.

Right know he was busy trying to figure out his futures sisters name As he was walking up stairs he saw pictures of not one not two but ten girls. ' ten sisters sounds like a perfect way to loss you mind in a matter of seconds ' Lincoln said in his mind. the first two pictures of twin both of them where girls one wore a pink and a tiara while the other wore a blue green shirt with blue overalls and a red cap why she dressed like a boy he had no idea there names where Lana and Lola but he couldn't tell which one was which

The next picture he remember seeing was one with a girl with shaggy brown wearing a green sweater with pink pants and glasses her name was Lisa the next picture to her was a girl with black hair wearing a black dress and pale skin ' huh an actual vampire never thought i'll see one' Lincoln said to himself her name was Lucy even though he thought a more darker name would be more suited for her he didn't question it. the one picture next to her was a girl about two years younger than him she had blonde hair and the same turkey tail like him she looked like an average basic girl he name was Lily and he thought that he and her might get along.

He remember seeing the older sisters the fifth oldest was one that he knew all to well Lynn Loud Jr to him she wasn't a real athlete because she believed in luck to him You get where you by working hard for every little thing you want on life but to her it's all nothing but good luck and to him that means your not a real athlete with you believe in luck. The picture next to hers showed a girl wearing a yellow skirt with a white shirt with a flower on it she had on braces Luan Lincoln believed was her name

The oldest Three where the last ones Lincoln think he could remember The third oldest had a look that shouted rebel all over it she wore all purple from what his mom fiancee she had a thing for music much like him in a way so he figured that much like lily he and her might get along. The second oldest was wearing a sea foam dress and had a pair of sunglasses resting on her head From what he was told she loves Fashion and she seems quiet nice.

The last picture was the oldest her she wore A blue tang top brown short and had blonde hair like the other half of her sisters Lincoln Remember her name Being Lori as much as he wanted to get there names in order so he wouldn't forget he needed to get his room together He walks down the stairs and brings his mini Frige up the stairs with all his might.

He Walks pass the cable guy who's installing the TV Package he had in his old home. As Lincoln Finally brings his mini Fridge in to his room he places it Between a small space between his dresser and the wall it fit perfectly. after plugging in his mini fridge He turns to a box he had on his Bed he walks to open the box and takes his things out of it.

When he opens the box he see's a picture of him when he was five his father and his mom he was on his father shoulders who was giving him a piggy back ride all three of them had smiles the had on Yankee jersey's and caps the sign behind them said Yankee Stadium.

A small Tear escaped Lincoln's Eye because he remembered that Day when his mom and dad surprised them with a trip to Yankee Stadium to watch his Favorite team take on there Rivals the Red sox's " You remember that Day?" His mother asked him. Lincoln turned to she his mother standing in the door way with a sad smile on her face.

Rita walked over towards her son and sat down on his Bed and let out a sigh " Lincoln I know that it won't be the same when I marry Lynn but I'm asking you to just give him and his daughters a chance I Know he might not be able to the things we did with you father but Just give it a try please " Rita said to her son. Lincoln remained Silent he had done everything for his mother He put his happiness aside when he moved from Nashville Leaving his Friends behind everything he knew.

After a small moment of silence Lincoln Held up three fingers " They get three strikes just like In Baseball I know your happy and I want you to be but they Get three strikes if they get anymore well we just see's what happens" Lincoln said to his mother. Rita smiled Even thought he was giving them three Strikes she was happy that he was willing to give them a chance

Rita hugged her son " Thank you " Rita said to her son Lincoln hugged her back. After unpacking his things the moving Truck has left Jacob and Lincoln's Grand parents had gone back to there homes. Just as the moving truck Was Leaving a blue and white Van was pulling up to drive way of the house In side the van where the loud sisters and soon to be Lincoln's new siblings

" Hey what's that Car doing in are Driveway?" One of the girls asked referring to a black 1969 dodge Charger.

**( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	5. Chapter 5

The Loud sisters Starred at the Black Charger that sat in the drive way " Whoa Said Lana " That's a 1969 Dodge Charger who ever owns it must have rebuilt it from the ground up" Lana said " Uh okay but who's is it and who's Car is that " Luan the Comedian said as she pointed at a Ford Explorer " Must are new mommies " Lola the princess said .

Lori the oldest let out a sigh " Look guys we can ask them when we get into the house know come on I'm sure all of us have lots of Homework to do know let's go" Lori said as she turned off the car and exited the drivers side. The sisters Looked at each other with a raised eyebrow for some reason she was angry and nobody knew sisters piled out of the car and walked into the house

" Hey guys what do you think are new brother is going to be like?" Lily asked her sisters before any of them could answer Lori stopped them " who know and who cares alright let's just get into the house and end the day" Lori said as she opened the front door once they walked into the living room they notices that they have new couches " Huh those must be the couches dad said Rita was bringing " Luan Said to her sisters " Oh yeah his Fiancee was bringing some things from her house to here" Lynn Jr. said

Before any of them could take another step the heard there Father's voice from the kitchen " Girls is that you!" Lynn Sr. shouted to his girls " Yeah dad!" The girls shouted as they walked to the kitchen to see there father washing dishes " oh hey girls how was school ?" Lynn Sr. asked his daughters " It was good Daddy" Lola said with a smile.

" So did your Fiancee move in?" Leni asked with a smile " she started and finished today she asleep in our room and her son is upstairs and i would like for you girls to treat him nicely ok ?" Lynn Sr. said to his daughters who nodded her head " Hey pops what's for dinner ?" Luna the rocker of the loud house asked her father " Well girls since Rita and her son where able to move everything from there place I ordered Pizza " Lynn Sr. said to his daughters " YEAH!" they all shouted

" Alright guys lets head upstairs and put are things away and then watch the dreamboat " Lori told her siblings who all nodded there heads and go up stairs each sibling go's to there respective room the first to emerge is Lily as she walks out of her room " Hey Luna" Lily said to her older sister

" Hey little sis what's you up to ?" She asked her little sister " Well i was going to head down stairs but i thought how about we go meet a future brother you know get to talk to him before are other sisters make him go insane with questions" Lily said to her older sister

Luna smiled at her little sister " okay sis let's me are future bro" Luna said soon the eleven and fifteen year old walked towards the makeshift bedroom just as they where about to knock " Hang on sis" Luna said As she pointed at the door seeing hat it wasn't fully closed " Huh guess we don't have to knock then" Lily said as she gently pushed the door open as they did they began to see a figure on the bed not knowing if it was there future brother or not

As they opened the door a little more the saw a German shepherd sleeping on the bed and a Pit bull Terrier next to the larger dog sound asleep the two sisters cautiously opened the door hopping not to awaken the sleeping dogs " Whoa Luna check this out " Lily whispered to her older sister " what is it sis?" Luna asked not taking her eyes off the sleeping dogs

" Are soon to be bro has a Flat screen and a mini fridge " Lily said to her older sister. Luna turned around and saw exactly what lily said to her " Dang how big is are soon to be little Bros allowance" Luna said to her " Not that Big " A male voice

The two jumped a little bit and turned to see a a boy about Lynn's age he was starting to show a little bit of muscle on his body because he had now shirt on he wore blue jeans white sneakers with red strips he had a towel around the back of his neck his hair was wet signaling that he had just gotten out of the shower

" Is there a reason as to why you two are in here ?" the boy asked the two sisters. The two looked at each other trying to come up with something " Well" Lily said breaking the silence " are dad told us that you and your mom had already moved in and that your mom was asleep so we thought we could come in and introduce are selves " Lily said with a nervous smile " Yeah dude we mean no disrespect we didn't mean to barge in here without your permission" Luna said to him

The boy looked at the two of them "well alright as long you two meant no disrespect it's okay Names Lincoln by the way Lincoln winters" Lincoln said to the girls

Lily was about to introduce her self and Luna " i know who you two are You Lily Loud " Lincoln said to Lily " And your Luna loud " Lincoln said to Luna " whoa how do you even know are names?" Lily asked " You dad told me your name in order so I won't forget" Lincoln said as he put on deodorant and then a white shirt " You guys want a drink ?" Lincoln asked them

The two loud sisters looked at each other and shrugged " Sure" they both said " Well is usually keep water in here but i thought since it's a special occasion so i got some sodas" Lincoln said as he opened the mini fridge take what you like " Lincoln said. Luna grabbed a DR. Pepper and Lily grabbed a Cherry coke Lincoln grabbed a sprite.

when the three opened the cans of soda the two sleeping dogs woke up " Hey boys" Lincoln said to the two dogs as he petted both of them he looked towards Luna and Lily " You guys want to pet them ?" Lincoln asked the loud sisters. The two looked at each other " Sure Lily said as she walked towards the bed The first dog she petted was the Pit bull terrier the small dog was sniffing her hand and licking it as well " He seems friendly " Lily said to Lincoln

" Yeah Charles is a friendly dog But the big guy here is a little different" Lincoln said as he petted the German Shepherd " What do you mean dude ?" Luna asked as she went to go pet the larger dog it let a loud growl " Easy boy" Lincoln said as calmed the larger down " Sorry about he has a little bit of trust issues with people he just barley meet" Lincoln says to the rocker of the loud house

Luna was about to say something until " Luna Lily Hurry up Dreamboat is about to start!" A voice shouted from down stairs. Lincoln looked at the two " i take it That's Lori the oldest " Lincoln said to the two who only nodded " Well you two better get going don't need me to hold you guys up" Lincoln said

"What about you aren't you going to come watch it with us?" Lily asked " I'll watch TV In here you guys go on ahead " Lincoln said as he sat on his bed. The Two sisters looked at each other and then exited the door but not before Luna looking back him with a curious look like as if he was hiding something.

When the two sisters closed the door Lincoln Turned on his TV and looked to the side of the TV to see a picture of his dad from when he was in bootcamp behind the picture were three sports jerseys A baseball jersey from the Team he went to see when he was five a Pittsburgh Steelers Ben Roethlisberger and Boston Celtics Jersey above them was a self of Baseball Trophies he had won from over the years.

Lincoln lets out a sigh and looks at the picture of his father " Well dad this is it I landed on the beach head and know i have to move forward just like you taught me" Lincoln let a sigh escape from his mouth " Man i wish you where it's not the same with out you" Lincoln said .

**( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	6. Chapter 6

Lily and Luna sat with the rest of the sister in the living room who where watching the dreamboat it was there favorite show to watch in there free time the ten sisters where watching there show until ' Ding dong ' the door bell sound " I'll get it " Lynn Sr. said to his daughter as he walked towards the front door. Lynn Sr. opens the front door

" Hi there here's your Pizza" The pizza deliver man said " Why thank you good sir" Lynn Sr. said as he paid the man and took the pizza " Alright kids time to eat " Lynn Sr. said to his daughters who turned off the TV and followed him into the dinning room. Up stairs Lincoln could hear Lynn Sr. he turned off his TV and jumped off his bed " Alright boys let's head down stairs and get some food " Lincoln said to his dogs who jumped off his bed and followed him out the door

As Lincoln made his way down stairs Lincoln saw his mom walking pass the front of the stairs " Hi mom" Lincoln said getting her attention " Hi sweetie " Rita said to her son " So is your room all done?" Rita asked her son " Yeah everything is set up and I meet two of the girls " Lincoln said to his mother. Rita was surprised to her that two of her Fiancee Daughters had already meet Lincoln

" Really which Two did you meet ?" Rita asked her son " Uh Luna and Lily I saw them in my room When I got out off the shower they wanted to meet me but is caught them off guard because I saw them in side my room after i got out of the shower " Lincoln said to Rita " where you dressed?" she asked with a raised eyebrow " well the only thing i didn't have on was my shirt but as for pants and everything else yeah i had them on" Lincoln said to his mother

Rita smiled at her son " Well at least you meet two of them know why don't we head to the dinning room " Rita said to her son " Ok mom " Lincoln said as he and his mother as the two entered the dinning room they could see the girl almost ripping the pizza to pieces. Lynn Sr. notices his fiancee and her son walking into the room He clears his throat loud enough to catch his daughters attention.

The girls stopped and looked towards the entrance of the dinning room to see the two standing there instantly the girls cleaned up the pizza sauce and cheese of there face trying to look like proper ladies Lincoln looked at his mother who smiled nervously. Lincoln just shook his head a little and waved it off " Come on boys " Lincoln said to his two dogs and followed him.

He looked around to see where he could sit down he notices there's a spot between Lily and Luna and then looks around to see if there was anymore spots to sit down but there wasn't so he decided to sit down between the two

As Lincoln sat down between the two Lily handed him a plate and Luna gave him a piece of Pizza " Thanks " Lincoln said to the two " Your welcome " they both reply they began to eat the piece of Pizza Lincoln saw his dogs eating there food After dinner everyone washed up and went to there respective rooms to sleep

The Next morning Lincoln woke at five Fifty am he he did some exercises his dad had taught him and then walked towards the shower after showering Lincoln looked at the clock and saw that it was six twenty he got dressed and exit the bathroom he looks to see that none of the girls have gotten up yet. Lincoln walked into his room and put the towel in the hamper

As The rest of the loud sisters had gotten up Lincoln was down stairs watching TV With both of his dogs laying on the floor next to the couch he was eating a bowl of cereal that he had a week before the move he heard the sound of foot steps he turned his head and saw the Loud sisters walking down the stairs. a few minutes later as Lincoln was watching TV and soon one of the sisters decided to join him

Leni Lincoln remembered her name she sat down next to him She looked at him with a raised eyebrow " I take that you want to ask me a question " Lincoln said not taking his eyes off of the TV " OM gosh how did you know are you a mind reader ?" She asked him " No You keep starring at me so I take that there is something you want to ask me" Lincoln said to her

" Well there was something but i forgot what it was" Leni said as she placed her finger under chin trying to remember what she was going to as the young chuckled a little bit " Look if your wondering about my hair it was white when i was born okay I don't know and I don't know why " Lincoln said to her " Oh yeah that's what i was going to ask you " Leni said to him.

Before she could say anything else they heard someone clear there throat the two turned to see the oldest sister of the loud house Lori Loud and she was looking at Lincoln " Excuse me but where you in the shower early this morning?" Lori asked Lincoln. The young man looked at her " Yeah i was in the shower early this morning " Lincoln said to her

Lori crossed her arms and looked at him straight in the eye " Well just to let you know i was born first and -" Lori didn't get to finish because Lincoln cut her off " So what do you want a medal?" Lincoln asked her. This irritated the oldest sister of the loud family " Look I'm the oldest and as the oldest I get use of the bathroom first as well as everything else got it ?" Lori asked

Lincoln got up from his seat and looked her straight in the eye " Well that was a lovely speech but last time I checked I don't listen to some Psychotic jackass who thinks because there the oldest they get to be first hell no If I'm in the bathroom and you have to then your ass Has to wait like everybody else I don't give Fuck if it's A dress if your sister bought hers first then your ass takes it back That's that" Lincoln told Lori

The loud sisters who where the dinning room where shocked not in a thousand years would anyone tell Lori what's what the sound of door was opening they knew it was there's father door to his room

Lincoln turned to the door and saw his mother and her Fiancee they both had shocked expressions Lynn Sr. was shocked because nobody has ever stood up to his oldest daughter Rita was shocked because her son had never said anything like that before. Lincoln held up one finger " That's strike one" Lincoln said to his mother and turned to Lynn Loud Sr. " and as for you Grow a pair and set your daughters straight cause I swear to god if she acts like this and or fight over anything as stupid like a dress then you are a sad excuse of man" Lincoln said to him

" Come on boys " Lincoln said to his dogs and followed him upstairs as Lincoln reached the top of the stairs and entered his he could hear " Girls Meeting in the dinning room NOW!" Lynn Sr. shouted

**( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	7. Chapter 7

As Lincoln sat in his room Lynn Sr. was having a meeting with his daughters in the dinning room " Rita dear is there something you need or like to tell me something about Lincoln?" He asked her. Rita let out a small sigh " Girls Lincolns a good kid but his father my last husband taught him how to respectful and talk when he was spoken to but when people start to come at him for some pitiful reason he becomes very unfriendly " Rita said to Lynn and her husband

" Well thank you for that Rita " Lynn Sr. said and then direct his to his daughters " and After what happened right know I'm putting my foot down as of right know who's ever in the bathroom first is first and there will be no so called sister fight protocol what so ever That's done and over with " Lynn Sr. said to his daughters " Uh Dad how did you even know about?" Luan asked her father

Lynn Sr. lets out a sigh "well after Lisa's little experiment that almost blew up the school I Began to check each and everyone of your rooms to see what I should expect ans sure enough I found you sister fight protocol So instead of that you let me deal with the problems and Lori" Lynn Sr. Looked at the oldest of his daughters " From know on there will be no more of I'm the oldest and first born that is done and over with understood " Lynn Sr. said to his oldest daughter Who nodded her head

Rita placed her had on her Fiancee's shoulder " I'm going to talk to Lincoln and try to get him to calm down and apologize " Rita said to her Fiancee He nodded " Okay good luck honey" Lynn Sr. said and kissed her. She Leaves the room and walks up stairs Lynn Sr. looks as his fiancee leaves " Daddy" Lola says to her father

" Yes sweetie ?" Lynn Sr. asks her " What happened to her first husband ?" Lola asked him " That part I don't know" Lynn told his daughter Because he didn't even know what happened to her first husband

**( A Marine, A Marine for Life Semper Fi)** A music Video ends It says " In Loving Memory of Staff Sergeant James winters" Lincoln paused the video as he heard a knock on the bedroom door " come in" Lincoln said and the door opened His mother Walked through ' Oh boy here it comes ' Lincoln said in his mind.

Rita looked at her son's TV and saw what he was watching " Your watching the Video again huh?" Rita asked with a sad smile Lincoln nodded " Yeah I watch from time to time" Lincoln said to his mother. Rita sighed and sat next to her son oh his bed she let out a sigh " Lincoln I know that things are different here the rules are alot different from are old home but I need you to try to at least be nice to your future sister and please try to reconsider the first strike " Rita said to her son. She places a comforting hand on Lincoln's shoulder

The young boy lets out a sigh " Mom Can I tell you something? Lincoln asked his mother " Sure anything sweetie " Rita said to her son " Mom I know what I did was disrespectful and was out of line. But I don't feel comfortable waking up in the morning and calling that man Dad I know you love him I know you do it's just that he has almost no authority here I mean when i look at him he looks like the type of man who bends over for a real man. I know what I'm saying is disrespectful buts it's the truth" Lincoln stopped to catch his breath but before he could talk Rita opened her mouth

" Lincoln I know it's going to feel weird going to call another man dad but I just want you to make the best of it " Rita said to her son " Please Lincoln do it for me?" Rit asked her son ' God I know this is gonna bit me in the ass' Lincoln said to himself.

Lincoln looks at his mom " Maybe that strike was a ball " Lincoln said to his mother who knew what he meant " But " Lincoln said catching her attention " It will be the only ball they get " Lincoln said to his mother. Rita placed her hand on her son's shoulder " Lincoln" she said to him

" I know you didn't want to leave Nashville your life your friends I know that you didn't want to leave them " Rita said to her son which'd surprised him " How did you know that I didn't want to leave?" He asked her.

Rita sighed " Lincoln I know how much you didn't want to leave but you put your own happiness aside to help me recover after loosing your father Like how I did for him after he lost his brother" Rita said. Lincoln shook his head

" Not Really I never got the whole story so no I don't how he lost his brother " Lincoln said to his mother. Rita let out a loud and sad sigh and placed her hand on his shoulder " Lincoln your dads older brother your uncle was a firefighter in New York city your father looked up to him because he wanted to be a firefighter like him" Rita said to her son " Well what happened how come dad changed his mind ?" Lincoln asked his mom

Rita let out a sigh as memories of that dreaded day began to flood her mind " Your Uncle as well other fighters went into the south tower of the world trade center trying to get people out your father was on the phone with his brother until he heard aloud crashing sound he turned to the TV and saw the tower collapse after that your father ran as quick as he could to the recruiting office and signed up in a heart beat." Rita said

" Your father made many friends and lost some of them but he always kept his temper under control I guess " Rita said to her son. Lincoln looked at her and she looked back at a picture one that he had took before his father was deployed " Is that the picture?" Rita asked nervously hoping not to hit a nerve " Yeah" Lincoln said as he sniffled a little bit " I told him that I would look after him I should have known better then to just leave to take time off from the boy scouts " Lincoln said to his mother

Rita closed her eyes and pulled her son into a comforting hug as the young man cried Rita closed her eyes she remember seeing the tears coming from her sons eyes the second time he lost someone close to him " Mom " Lincoln said to her " Yes Lincoln ?" Rita asked her son

" I want to thank you for pulling me off of 'him' because if you didn't I might have landed him in the hospital " Lincoln said to his mother. Rita nodded her head She never forgot that day when his anger had control of him she as well as some scout leaders had to pull him off of another boy along with his friends " Your Welcome Sweetie" Rita said as she kissed the top of her sons head

Rita Knows that her son isn't aggressive but what happened that day changed all that and after that he control's his anger and tries to never let it get the better of him " Lincoln " Rita said " Yes mom?" Lincoln asked " I'm going to leave to the middle school soon to things shorted out for next semester since your on summer vacation You don't have to come with if you don't want you -" Rita was cut off

" Yeah I'll- I'll go with you maybe getting out will help clear my mind" Lincoln said to his mother " Well alright let me go ahead and shower and then will go okay ?" Rita said to her son who nodded. She left the room closing the door behind her. Lincoln looked at the picture of him in a boy scout uniform next to him was a boy about ten year old with tan skin brown hair and brown hair in the same boy scout uniform.

The young man began to cry at the picture tears the began to form in the young boys once more " I'm sorry johnny I'm sorry I wasn't there for you" Lincoln said as he cried softly as he cried he turned his attention to the TV at the bottom of the picture of his father It said laid to rest may 4th next to the picture of him and his father and mother was a small message it said _" Happy Birthday Lincoln your are Fives year old Just thirteen more years until you can follow in my footsteps MARINE OORAH! Love DAD" _next to the message it said the date May 5th.

**( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think) **


	8. Chapter 8

As Lincoln got off his bed and wiped the tears away He placed the photo back on the dresser he took a deep breath and exited the room closing the door behind him he walked down the stairs he heard the shower going so he knew that his mother was in the shower. As Lincoln made his way down stairs he heard silence figuring that the Daughters had gone to School.

The Young man sighs and Turns on the TV and enjoy the peace and quiet because before his mother had told him that this was the last week of school before the girls where on summer vacation so he figured try to enjoy some alone time while he can.

Lincoln was flicking through the channels on the TV but there was nothing good on so he put it on the shopping channel he watched it for a little bit but decided to turn it off at the same time he heard the shower turn off the door to the bathroom opens up ' Huh guess mom's done already' Lincoln said to himself as he turns his head to see his dogs laying down on the floor asleep. He smiled at the sigh of his sleeping pets but he wondered if they would get along with the cat hamster and bird his mom's fiancee had in the house but he didn't put much thought in to it because his dogs where well behaved

The Young man began to hear footsteps he looked at the stair to see his mother walking down the stairs in a bathrobe " Just let me get ready and then will go okay Sweetie " Rita said her son "Sure thing mom just waiting on you" Lincoln said to her as she walked into her room. The both dogs wake up from there slumber and walked towards the young man

" Hey boys sleep well" Lincoln said as he petted his dogs both of the dogs jumped on the couch and laid down resting there heads on Lincolns Lap the young man petted his dogs because he let out a sigh and leaned his head back and shut his eyes for a brief moment until he heard the door open " Okay let's get going and then if we get done we can go a head and get some Lunch okay?" Rita asked her son

Lincoln nodded his head "sure thing" Lincoln said to his mother he hopes off of the couch " come on boys " Lincoln said to his dogs and follow behind him

Royal Woods Middle school

Lynn Loud Jr. was with her friends talking about there Softball season the final game was this Saturday " Hey Lynn you ready for Saturday ?" Asked one girl

" Ha you bet Margo I just can't believe the guys lost last week to Hazeltucky last week " Lynn Jr. said with bitterness in her voice " Yeah but from what I heard The guy who beat the boy's team moved to royal woods " Margo said to Lynn " Naha Really why?" Lynn asked her friend

" Well from what I heard is that the guy's mom is getting remarried and so he has to move here and he's lucky because his school let out last week because there school schedule is different " Margo said to Lynn

Lynn rolled her eyes " Well isn't he lucky So you said his mom is getting remarried why did his dad leave them Like how my mom left me and my Family ?" Lynn asked her friend

The young Jock Remembers the day her mother walked out on them a few years ago just to live In Seattle with a man she had been seeing behind her fathers back " No From what i heard is that the guys dad is dead" Margo said to her

This caught Lynn's attention " Really what happened ?' Lynn asked her " Not sure But from what i heard is that the guy's dad was a marine he was on his last tour about ready t go home but the his squad was ambushed the dad saved his men but at the same time he lost his he put them first instead of himself" Margo Said " But from what I heard is that his soon took it the hardest" Margo told her

" How hard could the son take it I mean yeah I get he lost his dad but how hard could he have really taken it?" Lynn asked her friend " Well from what i heard is that the day after his dad was lay'd to rest in Arlington The next day the boy turned ten years old" Margo told Lynn.

Outside of the school

Rita pulled up in her car " Alright where here " Rita said to Lincoln " Alright let's get this done" Lincoln said as he exited the car with both of his dogs behind him. As he walks into school he looks around to see that the school wasn't much different from his old school in Hazlutucky except maybe the color.

" Alright the main office should be right here " Rita said to Lincoln "alright Can you keep an eye on the dogs I have to go to bathroom " Lincoln said to his mother " Sure thing honey " Rita said as she took the leashes and head into the main office

Lincoln walks down the Hall he see's the bathroom sign and head straight towards it just as he was about to enter " Hold It" A girls voice sounded. The young man turned to see a girl about his age the girl she had light brown hair which is tied into a braid three pair of eyelashes small pearl earrings she had on a yellow elbow sleeve T-shirt a blue pleated skirt a bow on the side of her hair sandals and tan socks she had on an orange vest that said Hall monitor

The girl looked at the boy who she thought was just another student who was walking around freely without a hall pass when she stopped him her heart stopped he was about her age wore a black jacket with a white shirt with marine corps symbol blue jeans with black shoes and white strips the one thing that was noticeable was that he had white hair.

" Uh are you okay ?" the boy asks the Girl causing her to snap out of her trans " huh Oh yeah I was just asking do you have your hall pass?" The girl asks The Boy " Uh I don't have a hall pass because I'm not a student yet" the boy says to the school " Well then I'm gonna need you to come with me to the principle this way to the main office" the girl says

The boy looks back at the bathroom " Well i guess I can hold it Besides I'm pretty sure that my mom is almost done with the papers to get me registered to come here September" the Boy said causing the girl to stop in her tracks

" Wait your not a student here?" The girl asked him " Nope just moved yesterday from Hazlutucky My school let out last week" The boy said to her " So what are you doing here anyway why did you move?" the girl said to him " My mom go engaged to some guy who lives out here one his daughters goes " The boy said to her

The girl looked at him in interest " Really do I know any of them ?" the girl asks " Depends do you know who Lynn Loud Jr. is?" the boy asks her.

" Well yeah Everyone knows her she the Top sports Athlete in Royal woods " the girl said. the boy looks at her and said " Believing in Luck doesn't make you a good athlete hard work and the strength to go beyond to get what you want makes you a good athlete that also includes great loss as well " the boy said

The girl looks at him with a strange look ' great loss?' " Names Lincoln, Lincoln winters In case you where wondering " Lincoln said to her " Oh Uh nice to meet you Names Jordan But Everyone calls me girl Jordan" Girl Jordan said to him

Lincoln looked at her with a raised eyebrow " Why do people call you Girl Jordan?" Lincoln asked her " Well you see the reason why I'm called Girl Jordan is because there is a boy who goes here as well his name is Jordan as well so after a while everyone keep getting confuse because they couldn't tell which Jordan they where talking about so everyone decided to call me Girl Jordan and call him Boy Jordan " Girl Jordan said to Lincoln who nodded his head "yeah that Makes sense Because when you say Jordan you really don't know who your talking about" Lincoln said to her

" So you said Great loss when it comes to being a good athlete and I was wondering what do you mean by that?" Girl Jordan asked Lincoln who let out a sigh and looked at " Let's just say spending Four years without a dad does a number on you in ways you wouldn't expect" Lincoln said to her

Before Girl Jordan could say anything Lincoln felt his phone vibrate He too the Phone out of his pocket and looked to see that his mom sent him a text saying she was almost done " Well that was my mom better get going " Lincoln said to her he stuck his hand " Nice meeting you Girl Jordan" Lincoln said to her as she shook his hand " Same it was nice meeting you to Lincoln" Girl Jordan said to him and then went there separate ways.

Girl Jordan Looked back at Lincoln there was something about him that caught her attention but she didn't know what.

**( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	9. Chapter 9

At the HighSchool Lori was with Leni who where having lunch with there friend " so Leni are you ready for summer ?" One girl asks with with brown hair " Oh Like totes Fiona I'm like so ready for school to be over " Leni said to her friend " Yeah and don't forget about the summer sales that are happening " A boy with black hair said " Oh Like totes Miguel" Leni said to her friend. Just as she was about to say something until she heard a sigh she looks over towards her older sister

" something the matter Lori ?" Leni asks her sister Lori just looks at her and sighs again " Ah it's nothing Leni it's just about what happened this morning is all" Lori said to her sister as well as getting there friends attention " what do you mean Lori?" asked a girl with red hair asked her " Well you see from what my Dad's fiancee son is a bit unfriendly when some acts hostile towards him " Lori said to her friends causing them to raise there eyebrow

" Uh what do you mean by that?" A girl who looked identical to Lori asked her " Well it's kind of hard to say Carol but he just kind of keeps to him self in a way" Lori said to her but before any of then could say anything " COME ON YOU GOT THREE MORE!" A loud and commanding voice shouted the group turned to see a small gathering of students standing next to a marine recruiting tent with a small show case showing what marines do and brochure and saw one of there class mates doing pull ups.

The marines there where muscular and showed anger " I don't understand why people would do that join the military ?" Miguel said " Oh I know right it like totes doesn't make any since I mean why go a swamp or desert to train just to earn a little medal" Leni said to her friends. One of her friends was about to say something until they heard some one clear there throat.

The group turned to see one of the Marines recruiter sending them a death glare " So you like to say that Joining the Corps is a waste ?" The Marine asks them the group stayed silent trying to be careful about what they say " ON YOUR FEET!" The marine shouted causing the small group to stand up " Follow me !" he shouted and walked towards the recruiting Tent there in front of the group " GET UP THERE NOW!" The marine shouted as he pointed at the pull up bars " YOU WANT TO DISRESPECT THE CORPS WELL KNOW YOUR PAYING FOR IT!" The Marine shouted the other recruiters gathered round and started barking orders.

Two hours later Lincoln was watching the HBO Mini series Band of Brothers on DVD and next to it was The Pacific He loved to watch things about the military he was drinking a cup of water and eating some fruit both of his dogs where on the couch sleeping soundly. Lincoln himself was slowly was falling asleep slowly his eyes closed until they where shut and the young man was sound a sleep

A few minutes later Luna came walking into the house she had gotten a rid back from a friend as she walks into the living room she see's Lincoln asleep on the couch it melted her heart at the sight of the sleeping boy with his dogs she quietly walks towards him she notices the fruit and the DVD's but then something else catches her eye she see's a photo of the Lincoln when he was little just around Five she see's his mother and then a man giving him a piggy back ride all three of them where wearing New York Yankees caps. She flips the photo over and see's a message _" Happy birthday Lincoln your Five years old just thirteen more years more years until you can follow my footsteps MARINE OORAH! Love DAD"_ she notices the date May 5th

' What a minute that was at the begging of this month ' Luna said to herself " Nice picture isn't?" Lincoln said surprising her.

Luna looked at him with a surprised look she was unable to say something until something cam to mind and then she said one thing " So you like baseball huh?" Luna asked him ' so you like baseball Really come on Luna I'm pretty sure he likes baseball since he went to see a game when he was five ' Luna said to herself

" Yeah me and the team in Hazltucky beat to Royal woods team last week" Lincoln said to her Causing Luna to cringe a little bit " Oh You might want to keep that under wraps dude Lynn would go nuts she found out you beat the boys team last week" Luna said to him.

Lincoln looked at her and smirked " Yeah she'll probably used the 'Softball Gods' on me" Lincoln said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Luna smirked at his remark " Haha good one dude" Luna said to him " Thanks" Lincoln said to her. Just then the door opens to reveal Lynn Sr. and his younger daughter " Hey pops" Luna said to him

" Hey lunes" He said back. Lynn Sr. looks at Lincoln who looks back at him there was a small amount of silence between the two. Lincoln broke the silence by letting out a sigh and looking at Lynn sr.

" Look I'm sorry about what this morning I was out of Line and what I said was disrespectful and I'm sorry" Lincoln said to Lynn Sr. the Father of Ten looked at the young man and smiled " It's alright and I know you probably heard about this family back in your old town and such " Lynn Sr. said to him with a small smile

Lincoln smiled at him " So we cool?" Lincoln asked him. Lynn Sr. smiled back at him " Yeah where cool" Lynn Sr. said to him. Luna smiled at the sight seeing her future brother and father patching things up

A few hours later

Lincoln and his mother where eating dinner with there future family Lynn Sr. made some of his Fried chicken and mashed potatoes they where eating and talking " so Girls this Weekend me and Rita are going out of town this weekend to look at places for the wedding there out of town" Lynn Sr. said to his daughters catching them off guard

" So Is Lori going to be looking after us While you guys are gone?" Lily asked her father " Uh no You see me and Rita asked Lincoln's Grandfather and Grandmother will becoming down to watch over you guys" Lynn Sr. said to his daughters. Getting looks from his daughters " What!?" Lori shouted getting everyone's attention

" But Dad why aren't you letting me watch over us while you guys go away for the weekend ?" Lori asked her father " Well dear I thought it be best for you and your sisters to meet your future brothers grand parents from both side of his family" Lynn Sr. said to his daughters

Later that night

As everyone was asleep Luna was awake she had trouble sleeping but she didn't know why or what could have been the problem so she gets out of her bed and quietly exits the room without waking Luan. She quietly walks down to the dinning room light on.

she carefully looks into the dinning room she see's Lincoln wearing a tank top and workout shorts drinking some water and looking at a book. He lets out a sigh as he looks at the book. In the book was memories of him his other and father. He see's one where he is with his father and both grandfathers fishing and Lincoln is holding a fish on his line

" I Miss you dad i really do" Lincoln said as he looked at the pictures next to him was his father's medal of honor Lincoln always looked at the medal as a reminder of what his father did for him his mom and his country. " I know your there you can come out know" Lincoln said Causing Luna to come out from her hiding spot and walks behind him " How did you know I was there?" Luna asked him " When your the son of a marine you began to realize that when you think your alone your really not " Lincoln said to her.

Luna takes a seat next to him and looks at he pictures of the book she see's the many picture's of Lincoln and his father " so this is your pops huh well what happened to him ?" Luna asks him. Lincoln just looked at the pictures Luna watches him as he looks at the pictures. she knew that there was one way to get him to talk

" you know My mom meet some guy a year ago and began to see him behind my pops back and then the day happened when she said to him that she wanted a divorce" Luna said to him while trying to hold back tears " It hurt because she was the one who thought me about music and from there I fell in love in with music because of her " Luna said to Lincoln.

The young man looked at the rocker of the family He never knew about what happened to his mom's Fiance. He looked at her " You should be grateful you know that" Lincoln said to her. This Caused Luna to Look at him with a shocked looked an her face " What?" Luna asked him

" You should be grateful because you mom is still alive While my Daddy's buried six feet underground" Lincoln said to her. Luna looked at him in shock because she and her sisters had no knowledge of what happened to her dad's Fiance first husband none of them ever got the full story. Luna could see tears forming in his eyes. What ever happened to his dad must have hit hard.

Lincoln turned to her and sighed " My Daddy was a Marine" Lincoln said to her

**( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	10. Chapter 10

" My Daddy was a Marine" those five words echoed through Luna's mind as she looked at him in shock he future step brother was the son of A Marine men who go through hell and back she heard about them in her history class recently studying the battle of Iwo Jima and Read about how the marines went through hell to take the island as well as the other islands in the pacific.

Luna looked at Lincoln and saw a single tear coming from his eye what ever happened to his father must have been hard for him. Luna looked at him she could see the hurt in his eyes She gently placed her hand his shoulder feeling her hand he placed his on top of her's they stayed like that for about three minutes until he let out a sigh and closed the book and got up from his seat just as he was about to leave Luna stopped him. He looked at her.

The Two looked at each other for a small amount of time. The rocker of the loud family Gets up from he seat and walks towards him and with without warning she hugs him Lincoln is taken back by this he didn't expect to be hugged by Luna. They stayed like that for a few minutes until they broke apart " Thanks I needed That" Lincoln said to her and then walks up stairs and closes the door to his room.

Luna sighs he has a secret that he wants to keep from them but at the same time it's eating him up from the inside out but she knew the only way for him to open up but by chose not force.

The Weekend had come faster than any of the sisters expected. Saturday morning was a day for the loud sisters would sleep in but not for Lincoln he had gotten up early in the morning did his workout and then went out side and cleaned up the front yard wanting it to look presentable for when his grand parents from his father's show up after about a half hour He heads in side the house and cleans up with out waking the loud sisters. after spending another hour of cleaning he heads towards his room He grabs a clean set of clothes and walks towards the Bathroom closes the door and turns on the shower.

Outside the bathroom door Lori had gotten up to use the shower but when she heard the shower turn on she knew that someone was in the shower so she went into the hallway and looked into everybody's room and saw that all of her sisters where asleep. she let out a sigh and looks at Lincoln's door she knew that he was in the shower but her Curious nature had gotten to her she never saw him when she and her sister would bicker over the remote for the TV and only saw him when dinner was ready.

The Oldest loud sister walked towards his room and places her hand on the door knob. she looks back to make sure that he hasn't gotten out of the shower she looks back and slowly opens the door as she opens it she could see the German shepherd and pitbull terrier sleeping on the bed she slowly opens the door and walks into his room.

' whoa almost like a boy vision of Lynn' Lori said to her self as she saw the sports and military looks up to see the military models she turns her attention to the top self on the other side of the room and see trophies some baseball and others outdoor ' Who he must be really an outdoors type of guy' Lori said to her self as she look at the room see's nothing of that could bother her Just she was about to walk out of the room she notices a box next to the TV ' Must have been a gift' Lori said to herself as her arm passed the TV and open the Box.

Her Eyes widen in shock as she open the box to reveal three hand guns two M1911 colt45's and one M9 Berta each one of them where engraved Loris looks around the room in panic not knowing what to do but before she could do anything " So what do you think?" A voice asked her. Lori slowly turned around to see Rita standing in the door way with a sad look on her Face

" I hope you don't get wrong impression about those pistols " Rita said to her " the two 1911's where a gift to Lincoln for his birthday from both of his my father and his fathers dad" Rita said to Lori as she walked to the box " The Berta was a gift from his father after he came back from his second tour in Iraq " Rita said to the oldest sister of the loud family.

This caught Lori's attention second tour Iraq she began to look at Rita with a raised eyebrow " Your first husband was a soldier?" Lori asked " He Was Marine there's a Difference between being a soldier and a Marine " Rita said to Lori who just nodded her head " so what happened to him?" Lori asked her.

Rita sighed and looked at Lori " when Lincoln was eight James his father was called back to Iraq to do two years with his unit Lincoln was sad but James told him that he would be back on his tenth birthday James never broke a promise because he cared about how much Lincoln " Rita sighed " By then I would get used to James being gone guess when you the wife of a Military man you know that with them getting deployed becomes natural " Rita said to Lori

Lori could see that remembering her first husband was starting to bring back memories both good and bad " Okay so he was in the military but how does that he explain the guns " Lori gestured to the three pistols in the box that sat next to TV " Those where gifts from my father and his grand father from his fathers side both of them served in Vietnam Keh shan 1968 The Berta was a gift to Lincoln from his father it was a ninth birth day gift from his father" Rita said to her

" what happened to him ?" Lori asked her. Rita looked at her with tears in her eyes " I was a little league game with Lincoln he was playing i was cheering him on both of his grandfathers where there with Lincoln was up to bat I was excited because his team was up by ten just as he hit the bat the coach had walked up to me and tapped me on the shoulder. I looked at him but he didn't say anything he just pointed into the direction behind him and I Saw two men uniforms both of them where military "

Rita stopped to wipe some tears from her eyes as the memories of that day flooded her mind " They had asked If Staff sergeant James winters was my husband I told them " Rita said then a Flash back happened

**Flashback**

_" Mam I'm sorry to inform you that your husband was killed yesterday in an ambush" the Military service man said " How did it Happen ?" Rita asked him " He and his unit where ordered to aid another unit that was under fire they where a few clicks away when they where ambushed Your husband was shot multiple times when he was bring the wounded he went down when he brought his fourth wounded behind the Humvee I'm sorry for your lose" The man said. _

_Rita dropped to her knees and cried the coaches helped picked her up as she cried. Lincoln see's this and run towards his mother but he stops and see's the men from the Corps and from there he knew what has happen and knew that he was never going to see his father ever again._

**End of Flashback**

Lori looked at Rita with a sadden look on her face she looked at Rita who had been through a lot more then what her father or sisters had been through with there hugs Rita who hugs her back after hugging Lori heads back to her room and looks to her sister Leni " Leni " Lori said getting the fashion designers attention " yeah Lori?" she asked her older sister " Where having a sister meeting right know" Lori said to her.

**( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	11. Chapter 11

The sister where called to a meeting on the first weekend of summer vacation

" Ugh Why did you call us Lori I have to get ten hours of my beauty sleep for my pageants " Lola complained to her older sister not wanting to be in a sister meeting right know. " Alright look I know You guys want to sleep in but there's something important I need to tell you about Dad's fiancee's first husband " Lori said this caught there attention " Really like what?" Luan asked as she and the others sisters wanted to know.

Just as Lori was about to say something " He Was a Marine" Luna said getting her sisters attention " Wait how did you know that?" Lori asked her " Well a couple of nights ago I went down stairs to get a glass of water and as I went down the Stairs i saw the dinning room light on so I Peeked over and saw him sitting down looking at a photo album he said ' I Miss you dad I really do' I didn't even make a sound and said ' I know your there you can come out now"Luna said this surprised the sisters

" Whoa dose he have eyes on the back of his head Because if do I want some to" Lana said hoping that the boy could give eye in the back of her head " Nah dude he said when your the Son of a Marine you began to realize that when you think your alone your really not" Luna said to her sisters. " whoa so that's why he's not so friendly when some Mainly Lori acts mean to him" Lily said to her older sister " Hey!" Lori shouted " what you know it's true sis " Lily said to her only getting annoyed look from her older sister " Ugh whatever so what Rita Told me is that he died in an ambush when Lincoln was only nine" Lori said to her sisters

There eyes widen in shock nine years old but the boy was as old as Lynn he lost his father four years ago it must have been hard for him to go four years without a father and it soon began to come clear why he acted the way he did earlier this week towards Lynn Sr. " So he spent four birthdays, Halloweens, Thanksgiving, Christmas new years and every other holiday with out his dad that i like totes sad " Leni said

" You don't know the half of it" Lincoln said standing in the door way. The sisters looked at the door way to see him wearing a shirt with the marine corps emblem some jean shorts and black shoes with white stripes " The day before my Tenth birthday you know what I did the day before " Lincoln said to them as he crossed his arms " Uh No ?" Lola said to him slowly trying not to be rude which was hard for her " The Day before I Was with my mom and grandparents watching my dad being put in the ground" Lincoln said to them.

The sister felt a cold chill run through them as he said that sentence the tension was tense in the room. Lincoln turns and leaves the room the sisters just stood there speechless Lincoln having to watch his father being lay'd to rest the day before his tenth birthday.

A Few hours later

Lincoln is out side working on the engine of the dodge 69 charger " ah Great cracked spark plugged " Lincoln said he goes into his box of some spare parts to see if there are any but there are none " Great he said. Lincoln looked around to see the neighbors house " Well lets see if the neighbor has a spare " Lincoln said to himself as he walked towards the front door knock on the door once " Hold your Horses I'm coming !" Shouted what sounded like an old man on the other side of the door.

The front door opens and stood in front of Lincoln was a man wearing brown shoes brown pants a white shirt with a black vest over it and a blue tie a gold pocket watch and wearing glasses and had a white mustache " Can I Help you ?" The man asked Lincoln " Uh yeah I was working on my car over there and I saw that i had a cracked spark plugged so I was wondering if you had any?" Lincoln said to the man. The man looks at the car and then back at Lincoln " You say you need a spark plugged?" the man asked Lincoln " Yes sir" Lincoln said to the man

" Well follow me to my basement I think I might have a few but uh wipe your feet first" the man said to Lincoln. " So that sweet baby out there is yours ?" the man asked Lincoln " Yes sir my father left to me in his will" Lincoln said to the man " Oh I'm sorry to hear that " the man said as he walked down the stairs to the basement. " I might have them here in this box" The man said as searches through the box .

" Ah found them " the man said as he hand Lincoln a Spark plugged " Thanks Mr.?" Lincoln said with a raise eyebrow " Bud Grouse But you can call Mr Grouse if you want to kid" Mr Grouse said as he stuck out his hand " Well thank you Mr. Grouse for your help " Lincoln said to him " Say I never got your name kid" Mr Grouse said to him " Oh Lincoln Winters " Lincoln said to him and he finally shook his hand " Well Lincoln hope the part helps out with that Beauty out there "Mt. Grouse said to him "Yeah me to Thanks again Mr. Grouse" Lincoln said to the old man as he left the house

Later Lincoln is sitting on the couch watching TV mainly because there was nothing else to do as he was watching TV He notices a pair of eyes looking at him from the other side of the armrest he looks to see Lana loud looking at him with a nervous look on her face not sure if he was a little less hostile given that he had told them something about himself that happened less then four years ago. Lincoln looks at her and rubs her head making her smile a little bit Lincoln handed her the remote and Lana jumped on the armrest and started flicking through the channels.

Lori was walking down the stairs to get something to eat from the kitchen as she was making her way until she saw Lana sitting next to Lincoln she smiled at the sight and then realize that she was out of line earlier this past week with her excuse of being the oldest.

she let out a sigh and walked towards the couch instead of the kitchen " Hey Lana" Lori said getting her little sisters and Lincoln's attention " What's up Lori?" Lana asked her older sister " Um can you leave me and Lincoln alone for a little bit I need to talk to him about something important" Lori said to her little sister " Okay sure " Lana said to her. She jumped off the arm rest and walked away.

Lori sat down next to Lincoln and looked at him. She was hesitant because she didn't know what might happen but she chanced it " Hey" Lori finally said to him getting him to look at her " Yeah?" Lincoln asked her " Look about earlier I'm sorry me and My other sister had no Idea that You lost your father and had to bury him before your birthday and it wasn't right for me to tell the others about it without your permission and I'm sorry" Lori said to him and sighed as she was about to gt up and leave

" It's not easy you know" Lincoln said to her causing him her to look at him " what?" Lori asked him as she looked at Lincoln " It's not easy knowing that I'm going to wake up and know that He's not coming back"Lincoln said to her with a little bit of tears in his eyes " The day after we buried my dad I Went to the cemetery and just sat there looking at his grave stone thinking that it was all a dream but I knew better than that I knew that he was gone and wasn't coming back again he was gone for good" Lincoln said to her.

Tears where coming from Lincoln's eyes remembering the events that changed his life four years ago as he cried silently Lori was heart broken by the sight she felt bad because even though her mother had left there father for another man He lost his father for good she sat down on the couch and hugged him. Lincoln was felt her arms wrapped around him he hugged her back and rested his head on her shoulders. As He cried, Rita watched from her room

She let out a sad smile she knew that the events four Years had left scars on her son for a long time. she felt her phone vibrate she looked down to see that she had gotten a text message It was Lincoln's grandfather him and his wife where fifty minutes away and would be there in no time. Rita had only hope that maybe spending some time with his grandparents would cheer him up.

**( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Notice **

**To all my Fans, followers, every one I have to not come to update but to inform you that Kings of the Con will be showing again thanksgiving day Some time in the afternoon I Myself as well as the fans of the show didn't like the episode in general Seeing Lincoln work so hard for something and not to have and the sisters who only agreed to go just for the fame the fortune the attention got under my skin and then not back him up saying that they won't do the movie because he created there characters showed that this episode was only about the sisters in more then one way I highly doubt that the creators of the show redid the the whole episode if the they did the they would have don't with No Such Luck or the one with the princess pony book so I Send this message to advise two days before Thanksgiving sincerely yours truly 1049**


	13. Chapter 13

Lincoln sat next to Lori as he was waiting for his grandpa and grand mother to arrive the two where watching TV the Future brother and sister where enjoying each's others company

" So Can I ask you a question?" Lori asked looked at her " sure what is it?" Lincoln asked " What is your Grand parents like you know form your fathers side?" Lori asked him " Well my grandma is one of those nice southern makes cookies every weekend type of Grandma but My Grand pa is like my dad completely strict since they where in the military there tolerance for uh silly things is at a low" Lincoln said to Lori. " uh how Low?" Lori asked a little scared " Uh About there's not even a drop of water in the glass low but he's a cool guy just don't get on his bad side " Lincoln said to her

Lori nodded her head and turned her attention back to TV " Hey you got something on your face" Lincoln said to her " huh where?" Lori asked him as she felt around to her cheek " Here let me get it for you" Lincoln said as he grabbed a napkin dipped it in water and wipes her cheek with it " Okay it's gone" Lincoln said to her.

" Thanks " Lori said to him " Your welcome" Lincoln said to her just then the doorbell rings " Must be my grandpa" Lincoln said to her. Just as he was about to get off the couch " Here let me get it for you" Lori said to him " Uh Thanks" Lincoln said to her. Lori smiled and nodded her head towards the door

AS she opens the door she see's the elderly man who looks exactly like same Elliot and and elderly woman with fading blonde hair and blue eyes " Oh You must be Lincoln's Grand parents " Lori said to them " That's right" Lincolns Grandfather Sam said to her " Please come on in" Lori said as Lincoln grand parents

" thank you" Sam said Lori caught his southern Accent it then clicked in her mind when Lincoln said his grandfather was strict it wasn't just because of his military he was born in the south.

Sam and his wife walked into the house. He looked towards his grandson " Lincoln" He said to his grand son " Grand pa Brand ma " Lincoln said as he walked over towards them and hugged them they hugged backed Lori smiled at the sight.

Once they broke the hug Same looked his grandson " I notice that front yard and your car is cleaned was that you?" Sam asked his grandson " Yes sir cleaned up the front yard cleaned the house the dishes and laundry" Lincoln said to his grand father

" Good work alright you have the rest of the day to your self " Sam said to his grandson " Yes sir" Lincoln said to his grand father and turned it to the TV. Sam turned to Lori " Get the rest of your sisters down here I want to talk to them" Sam said to Lori

The oldest sister of the loud house could hear the authority in his voice and wasn't hesitant to gather the rest of the sisters who where sitting on the couch. Sam stood in front of them.

The Loud sisters could see the authority in his eyes " Alright listen up You father as well as my daughter in law are going to gone for the weekend that leaves me in charge so let me makes this absolutely clear You got a problem with each other you come to me need help you come to me Is that clear ?" He asked them they all nodded

" Alright go upstairs and enjoy your free time but tomorrow your up bright and early and doing your chores is that clear ?" He asked them they all nodded and then went upstairs

A few minutes later After Lynn Sr. and Rita left Lori was in her room in her yoga clothes and her hair tied " Ugh never mind" Lori said to her self as she got off the floor and walked towards the door.

Leni was down stairs watching TV with the younger sisters Luan and Luna in there room relaxing And Lincoln's grandparents where in her fathers room napping and the young man himself was in his room Lori though about she never really had a chance to have a one on one conversation with so she decided to go to talk to him.

Lincoln was laying on his bed watching TV he was simply relaxing until he heard a knock on the door "Come in" he said. the door open and Lori came in on the other side he took notice of her yoga clothes

" Uh where you doing yoga?" Lincoln asked with a raised eye brow and a small smile " Yeah how'd you know ?" Lori asked as she walked into the room and closed the door behind her " My mom and Dad tried it once it didn't end well for everyone" Lincoln said to her " Yikes that bad ?" Lori asked " yup " He said to her.

He looked at Lori "come sit down " Lincoln said to her Lori excepted " You know you look nice in those" Lincoln said to. Lori smiled at his comment " Thanks Lori said as she lay'd down next to him " So what did you when your dad was Alive if you don't mind me asking ?" Lori said to Lincoln

" Well we used to go out into wilder nest camping, fishing, hunting, Hiking, a lot of things and when he died it was hard because me him and my mom would do everything together and then it all stopped as" Lincoln said to her. " Sometimes I do it by myself just to remember the old times but it's never the same" Lincoln said to her " I know the feeling before my mom left me and her would go shopping watch fashion shows everything with me and my sisters but when she left it was different never the same " Lori said to him.

Lincoln placed his hand on shoulder and smiled at her Lori looked at him and placed her hand on his and smiled back. She then wrapped her arms around him and hugged him he returned the hug and the two slowly began to lay down on the bed and held him close and closed her eyes and he did the same.

**( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think and also MERRY CHRISTMAS everyone)**


	14. Chapter 14

Lori loud opened her eyes after nap she looked around to check where she was ' huh must have fallen asleep in Lincoln rooms ' Lori said to her self Lori said as she looked down to see here soon to be brother still asleep and then looks at a clock that he was on the wall and saw that they where asleep for only a half hour. Lori smiles and kisses him on the cheek and lays back down and hugs him bringing him closer

Lori also see TV Was on so she decided to watch some TV and hold Lincoln closer to her after a few minutes and then she soon felt him move. she looks down and see's his eyes open " Ah man what time is it ?" Lincoln asked " Oh it's one o'clock we were asleep for a half hour " Lori said to him. Lincoln sat up a little bit to see. Lincoln then looked at his room and saw the position he and Lori was in. It wasn't long before Lori realized to. She blushed a little bit. Lincoln chuckled " It's alright just don't think nothing of it" Lincoln said as he jumped out of bed and opened the door.

" You can help yourself to anything in the mini fridge if you want" Lincoln said as he exited the room. Lori just looked there dumbfounded as to why he was so calm in that situation.

Lincoln was walking toward the bathroom " Hey Lincoln Are you up here ?" He heard a young voice that belonged to Lana " Yeah I'm up Just let me go to the bathroom" Lincoln said to her as he walked to the bathroom. " Okay" Lana said. After using the bathroom Lincoln headed down stairs

" so what do you guys need?" Lincoln asked the sisters " OH can you help me with tuning up the engine on that sweet ride of yours?" Lana asked hoping he would say yes " Ah sorry Lana I tuned it up earlier But maybe next weekend we can" Lincoln said to her The young girl smiled at it " Really?" She said with Excitement in her voice. Lincoln smiled and nodded Lana let out a squeal and hugged him " Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Lana said. The young man let out a small chuckle " Alright know your welcome Lana" Lincoln said as he patted her head the other sisters smiled.

After the hug Lincoln heads up stairs to his room. when he opens the door he see's Lori petting the German shepherd " See you and Gunner are getting along well" Lincoln said with a smile " Yeah he's literally a good dog I can see why your dad trusted him" Lori said to Lincoln " Yeah gunner and Charles are good dogs" Lincoln said. Lori then realized something

" Speaking of which where is Charles I Haven't seen him all day" Lori said with a worried expression just as Lincoln was about to say something they heard whimpering coming from underneath the bed the two look under the bed and widen there eyes to she the pitbull terrier covered in makeup and wearing a pink dress.

Lincoln let out annoyed sigh " Come here boy it's okay " Lincoln said and the dog slowly made his way towards his owner and then ran into his arms and started to lick his face. Lori let out a small chuckle at the sight " Looks like Lola got to him already" Lori said as she laughed a little bit " Yeah poor boy looks I have to go out side and wash him down" Lincoln said " Here let me help you and from the smell of it looks like gunner could use a bath to" Lori said causing the dog to perk up a little bit.

" Yeah guess your right come on let's head down stairs " Lincoln said as he Lori and the two dogs headed down stairs. The two walk outside Lincoln fills up a small plastic pool and Lori gathers the soap for the dogs " Okay Charles your up first" Lincoln said as the Pitbull Terrier Walks into the pool.

Lori and Lincoln began to wash the dog small dog as gunner sat next to Lincoln " Man why did Lola put so much makeup on him" Lincoln said to Lori " Well Lola always fells like things need to pink and perfect " Lori Said.

" Okay I understand but not everything has to pink and perfect" Lincoln said causing Lori to laugh a little bit. After washing of Charles the two washed off gunner who didn't take long because he had no makeup on him they headed inside both dogs followed them but stayed down stairs and took naps next to Luna she smiled and petted the two.

Lola was annoyed by this but choose not to say anything because Lori would have told her otherwise.

The Two went up stairs and back into his room " Well that was easy" Lincoln said to her " Yeah it was" Lori said to him " Hey how about we watch Some TV with the others Down Stairs " Lori said. Lincoln thought about it for a minute " Sure why not it'll be good to spend some time with my future sisters" Lincoln said.

Lori smiled at that because she knew that Lincoln her an her siblings could get along as a soon to be family.

**( I'm gonna stop it here and let me know what you think)**


	15. Chapter 15

Lincoln sat with Lori and her sisters watching TV Lincoln was between Luna and Lori the two didn't mind the twins sat on the floor resting there arms on the coffee table Lily was petting gunner who rested his head on her lap. They where the dream boat but it was only a rerun from the last season. As they where watching TV Lincoln grand father walked out of the master Bed room and saw what time it was close to four pm.

He walks into the kitchen to see what was there to eat but there wasn't anything appealing in the fridge so he closed it and walked into the living room he cleared his throat getting there attention " I'm gonna go and get some burgers for dinner after I go to the store and get some ribs to make for dinner tomorrow so Lori right?" He asked with a raised eyebrow not sure if that was her name " Yes sir" Lori said to him

" I'm leaving you in charge until me and the miss until we get back understood ?" He asked her she nodded " Good" He said as he went back to master bed room to wake his wife. Ten minutes later Lincoln grandparents leave the house leaving Lori in charge " Let's keep watching the dreamboat guys" Lori said to her siblings and soon to be brother.

Lincoln and the loud sisters finished watching TV so know he was in his bedroom playing on his Xbox trying to pass the time as he was playing his game until he heard a knock on the door " Come in" He said as he paused the game as he looked towards the door.

The door slightly opens to reveal Leni with a smile on her face " uh hey Leni what's going on?" Lincoln asked her

" Well I was wondering if you would like totes come with me to help design a dress?" Leni asked with a smile " A dress?" Lincoln asked " Well more like help with passing the needles and stuff to help make it" Leni said to him. Lincoln thought about for a couple of seconds " sure why not" Lincoln said to her as he left the controller on his bed and followed her towards her room.

" So do you always make dresses?" Lincoln asked her. Leni smiled a little bit " Oh only when I'm like in the mood or when I'm totes getting ready for a dance or a party" Leni answered with a smile on her face. Linocln was passing Leni the thread to make her dress " Hey Leni have you -" Lori stopped in her tracks as she saw Lincoln in her room.

Lincoln turned to look at her " Hey Lori " Lincoln said as he went back to helping Leni " Uh Lincoln I don't mean to be rude but what are you doing here?" Lori asked him " Oh Leni wanted my help with some dress" Lincoln said to her " Oh Well thank you for that but next time can you knock you know in case I'm getting dress or something" Lori said to him.

" Yeah I'll remember " Lincoln said to her. Lori smiled because he was starting to get used to begin close to her sisters. " Okay and done" Leni said as she finished upthe dress. " alright that means it's time for me to go" Lincoln said.

Just as he placed his hand on the door knob " Wait!" Leni shouted getting his attention " What is it?" Lincoln asked her with a raised eyebrow. " You Wanna hang with me and Lori for a little bit?" Leni asked him. Lincoln thought about it for a minute and then gave them his answer " sure why not" Lincoln said to her " YEAH!" Leni said as she grabbed Lincoln and brought him into a bone crushing hug.

Lori couldn't help but let a chuckle at the sight.

**( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think and sorry if it's short)**


	16. Chapter 16

Lincoln was sitting with Leni on her bed looking at things with her phone Lori was on her own bed with the dogs at her feet she looked towards her little sister and smiled a little bit seeing her sisters and soon to be brother getting along so well. She feels one of the dogs move a little bit she looks down to see the German shepherd moving a little.

She smiles a little bit and pet the dog lightly with her foot then she felt her phone vibrate she looks at her phone and see's one of friends Carol Pingrey the text was saying that she and her friends where on there way to house for a sleep over Lori widen her eyes " Oh my gosh!" Lori said loudly this caught Lincoln's and Leni's attention " like what is it Lori?" Leni asked her sister " Carol just texted me she and the others are literally on there way here for the sleepover " Lori said to her sister

Lincoln looked at the two loud sisters " You guys tell my grandpa that your having friends over?" Lincoln asked the two. Just then they heard the sound of a pickup truck pulling into the drive way " We are know" Lori and Leni said as the two rush down stairs. Sam is seen with his wife Sarah were walking into house holding the burgers and the grocery as they Walk into the house they make there way towards the kitchen and put the groceries away and lay the food on the dinning room table " Kids food here!" Sarah called out

One by one the loud children and Lincoln came down and sat at the table Sam noticed Leni and Lori looking at him with smiles and before both of them could say anything " You and your friends better not wake me tonight and if your are down here keep the volume down on the TV understand me?" Sam asked the two older sisters they both nodded there heads " good so when are they supposed to get here?" Sam asked.

Just then the doorbell rang " I'll get it!" Lynn Jr. said as she walked towards the door Lori and Leni thought it was there friends but it was somebody else. When Lynn opened the door much to her surprise it was Girl Jordan " Oh Hey girl Jordan what are you doing here?" Lynn asked " Oh Hey Lynn I just came to see uh Lincoln I saw him at the school and found out his mom is marrying your dad and" Girl Jordan Decided to cut to the case " Alright look he looks cool and I wanted to invite him to my pool party tomorrow so can you give this to him and you guy are welcome to come along to if you want " Girl Jordan said to Lynn and walks away while hiding a huge blush on her face.

She looks at the invite and smiled a little before walking back to the Table. After eating there food everyone went back to doing what they where doing Lily was With Lincoln playing Video games in his room until he heard a knock on his door " come in" He said not taking his eyes of the game. The door to see Lynn Jr. walk in to the room " Hey Lily " Lynn said to her little sister. " Hey Lynn" Lily said to her older sister when Lynn saw that the two where playing the game she realized that it was best not to bother them and simply left the invite on the on the bed next to Lincoln.

Down stairs Lori and Leni had a spread of soda and chips and chocolate bars " I Like totes can't wait for them to get here" Leni said to her older sister. Just then the doorbell rang Lori walked to the door when she opened the to reveal her and Leni's friend " Hey guys I'm literally glad you made it" Lori said to her friends Carol, Becky, Jackie, Dana, Fiona, Miguel, Whitney

" Of course we wouldn't miss it for the world " Carol said to her friend " Hey Leni Nice couches when did you get them?" Miguel " Oh those are our dads fiance's couches she brought them with her from her old house" Leni said to her friends " Oh yeah you talked about them before school ended so where's your soon to be brother?" Jackie asked her friend . " Oh He's upstairs in his room" Leni said to her fashion friends.

Then Carol got an Idea " Hey how about you introduce us to him you know for us to him" Carol said the others agreed Lori was hesitant at first but realized that he was new to Royal woods " Yeah why not hold on let me go get him" Lori said as she walked up the stairs she reaches the top of the stairs she turned to the direction of Lincoln's room as she approached the room she could hear him and lily laughing

Lori opened the door and saw Lincoln and Lily playing video games and laughing " I Win!" Lincoln shouted with Lily lightly punching him and Lincoln doing the same " Hey guys" Lori said getting the two's attention " Oh Hey Lori " Lily said to her older sister " Hey Lori you need something ?" Lincoln asked her.

" Oh Well I was wondering If Lincoln would like to come down and hangout with me Leni and our friends Down Stairs?" Lori asked him with a nervous smile not sure if he would say yes or not. Lincoln thought about it " Sure why not" Lincoln said to her. He turns to Lily " Hope you don't mine?" Lincoln asked her. " Nah it' fine will continue Tomorrow " Lily said as she hopped off the bed " Bye" She said with a small smile " Bye Lincoln said with a smile.

He then gets off his turns off his TV and then looks at Lori " Alright let's head down" Lincoln said to Lori who had a smile on her Face. the door to the room closed and Lincoln followed her down stairs to meet her and Leni's friends.

**(I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	17. Chapter 17

In the living room Lincoln walks down the stairs with Lori how see's Leni with there friends "Hey guys this is Lincoln. Lincoln these are mine and Lori's friends Carol, Becky, Jackie,Dana,Fiona,Miguel, and Whitney" Lori said as she introduce Lincoln to her friends.

" Guys this Lincoln he's going to be and Leni's brother" Lori said to her friends " Hi" Lincoln said to them " Hello" They all said to Lincoln.

Ten minutes later

the group was watching Dream Boat Lincoln who was sitting next to his dogs was watching it with him until they heard a light knock at the door " who could that be?" Lori asked as she got up from her spot on the couch and walked towards the door and opens it to reveal girl about fifteen years old with blonde hair a blue streak in it.

" Hey Lori is Luna around?" the girl asked the oldest sister of the family " Yo Sam!" Luna shouted as she came down the stairs " I got this one sis you and Leni go back to hanging with your friends " Luna said to her older sister " Okay Luna " Lori said to her younger sister. " Hey Sam glad you could make it" Luna said to her " Glad I could make it Lunes" Sam said to her.

As the two walked up stairs Sam notices a boy with White hair in the living room she had raised her eyebrow 'Who's that?' she asked herself as she went upstairs. Luna's and Luan's room Luna and Sam walked in " Hey where's Luan?" Sam asked her " oh see's in Lincoln room watching TV" Luna said to her " Oh who's Lincoln?" Sam asked her.

" Oh Lincoln is Rita's son she's my dad Fiancee's son" Luna said to her Friend " oh cool so he's going to be your brother when you dad married?" Sam asked her " Yup and he's a real cool dude once you get to meet him" Luna said.

Down Stairs

Lincoln was watching Dreamboat with Lori, Leni and the others but all of them had fallen asleep already Lincoln smiled at the others got blankest and put it on them he then walks up stairs and saw Luan that had fallen asleep on his bed. He let out a small chuckle he gentle moved her to the other side of the bed and fell asleep with the dogs on the floor.

The Next morning Lincoln woke up at the same time as Luan " Oh hey Lincoln " Luan said to him " Hey Luan sleep well?" Lincoln asked her " Yeah your bed is actually pretty soft" Luan said to him

" thanks it was a gift from my moms dad " Lincoln said to her " oh that's nice a gift it's so soft and comfortable " Luan said as she sat up Lincoln moved out of bed so that Luan can get out " thanks" luan said to him " Your welcome" Lincoln said to her as Luan exit the room Lincoln stayed and made his bed after doing so he heads down stairs.

He see's that Lori, Leni and there friends where still asleep. He couldn't help but smile at the sight ' You know having these girls as my sisters won't be so bad at all' Lincoln said to him self as he walked into the kitchen.

**( Sorry if this is short but I hope you like it)**


	18. Chapter 18

Lincoln was fixing himself a glass of juice as he did her heard a yawn and saw Lori walking into the room " Hey Lori" Lincoln said to her " Hey Lincoln " Lori said to him as she opened the fridge and grabbed some creamer.

" Making yourself coffee?" Lincoln asked her " Yeah does your grandpa and grandma drink coffee?" Lori asked him " Yeah So are your friends still here?" Lincoln asked her " yeah there gonna leave soon and thanks for hanging out with us last night" Lori said to him " no problem " Lincoln simply said to her as he turned and walked out of the kitchen.

the young man enters the living room and see's that everyone wasn't there and so he figured nobody would mine if we watched some TV as he turned on the TV He put it on the MLB Network just to pass the time as he was watching it Carol Pingrey was walking down the stairs fully dressed. She stopped in her tracks to see Lincoln watching TV.

She thought about something for a minute such as how to get to know him and such but acting on instinct she goes down the stairs puts her dirty clothes in her bag and sits next to him " Good morning" Lincoln said to her " Morning" Carol said back to Lincoln. " so what are you doing?" Carol asked him " Oh just watching the MLB Network seeing what's going on with my boys" Lincoln said to her this caused the Teenage girl look at him with a raised eyebrow " Your boys?" Carol asked him.

" The Boys as in the New York Yankees " Lincoln said to her " Really You like them" Carol said to him. Lincoln gave her a nodded " You know my dad used to work at the stadium" Carol said to him " Really?" Lincoln asked her " Yeah when I was little we used to Live in New York and my dad was an Equipment manager for the Team " Carol said to as Lori walked into the room.

" Wait a minute you never told me that you used to Live in New York" Lori said as she handed Carol a coffee mug " Yeah but that's when he found another job and we moved here to Royal woods. My dad still has connections to the Yankees maybe I can asked and see if he can get us some tickets " Carol said to her and Lincoln.

Lincoln thought about for a minute and then looked up at Carol " Sure" he said to her " Awesome alright I'll call Lori later and will see what happens " Carol said with a warm smile just then Lynn Jr. came down stairs.

" Morning guys!" Lynn Called out " Morning!" The three said to her as she walked into the kitchen.

sometime later that Day

When Leni's and Lori's Friends had gone home Lincoln came down the stairs with a towel in his hand sunglasses on him and his baseball Jersey on the sisters looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

" Lincoln where are you doing?" Luan asked him " Oh Yesterday Lynn gave me something and turns that this girl at the middle school invited me to a pool party today" Lincoln said then out of the blue the girls let out screams of happiness and then rushed him and hugged him. " Guys that's a little tight" Lincoln said to them then they all stopped hugging him " Uh what was that for ?" Lincoln asked them " when a Girl invites you somewhere that means that they like you!" Lori said with excitement in her voice. " so tell us like how did you guys meet?" Leni asked him " well we meet when my mom took me to the middle school to get signed up. I went to go the bathroom and she stopped me because she thought i was a student and i didn't have a hall pass" Lincoln said to them.

" Oh yeah Girl Jordan takes her hall monitor job seriously " Lynn Jr. said to her soon to be brother. " Thanks for the heads up" Lincoln said to her " Here why don't you lent me drive you" Lori said as she held up the car keys to Vanzilla " Really thanks" Lincoln said with a smile. soon the two of them where inside of Vanzilla driving towards Jordan's house.

Once they got there they saw balloons and buffet setup " Thanks for bringing me Lori" Lincoln said to her with a smile" No problem oh and here " Lori said as she handed him a few sticks of mint chewing gum " Uh thanks " Lincoln said to her as he exits the car " Bye have a good time Romeo!" Lori shouted to him Unaware that Girl Jordan looked out of her window and saw Lincoln then a huge blush came across her face as he heart started to race.

**( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	19. Chapter 19

Lincoln had gotten changed into his bathing suit and walked out side he looked around to see that Girl Jordan had a Nice set up Kids where swimming or at a buffet tale eating

" Hmm not a bad set up" Lincoln said as he walked out towards the pool area " Hey Lincoln!" Girl Jordan called out to him. Lincoln turned to see Girl Jordan with a soda in her hand and he walks over to her " Not a bad setup" Lincoln told her. " Thanks my mom and dad had are pool redone and so i asked them if we could throw a pool party and they said yes" Girl Jordan said to him with a smile

Lincoln looked around to see kids enjoying there and then looked back at her " Well I can tell you one thing it's sure is a nice way to start off the summer" Lincoln said to her " Thanks" Girl Jordan said with a small blush on her cheeks.

At the House the Girls where watching TV Lincoln's Grandparents where out at a swap meet " Guys I'm Bored what is there to do today?" Lana asked wanting to do something fun

" Yeah but what we already went to the mall and the mini golf course is closed" Luan said to her little sister " Man wish we could have gone with Lincoln to that party Girl Jordan even we can go the party if we wanted to" Lynn said then her sisters looked at her with annoyed looks on there faces. " What?" Lynn asked her sisters " Dude the Girl that invited are soon to be bro to her party also said that we could if we want and your just know telling us this" Luna said with her arms crossed.

Lynn gave them a sheepish smile " Well I mean we don't really have the best track records in Royal woods and This party was extended to Lincoln " Lynn said to her sisters who nodded in agreement because they didn't have a very good record of being well behave in party's and such. And Lincoln was the only one who actual invited.

Just then the doorbell rang " Huh who can that Be?" Luan asked as Leni went to open the door and much to her surprise " Hey Leni" the voice Of Bobby Santiago said to the second oldest of the loud siblings.

" HUH BOO BOO BEAR!" Lori shouted as ran towards the door and shoved Lori out of the way and hugged her boy friend " Hey Babe" Bobby said as he hugged his Girlfriend

" Bobby what are you doing here?" Lana asked him with a raised eyebrow. " OH Well me and the Family thought of dropping by and have a cookout here" Bobby said to them the girls widen there eyes when they See Ronnie Anne, Sid, Adelaide,Carlota, CJ, Carlino or Carl Carlitos, Maria, Frida, Rosa, Carlos, Hector and Arturo, with Lalo and Sergio " Hi everyone" Sergio said to the loud sisters.

The Loud sisters had sheepish smiles " hi" they all said to the Santiago's and Casagrandes Lily see's Carlitos who is the same age as he and smiles and waves he does the same back both of the families walk into the house " Alright everyone let me take the coats to the up stairs closet Arturo can you start the grill" Hector said as he walked up stairs.

" Oh no" Lily said this caused everyone to look at her " what's the matter?" Sid asked " Gunner's asleep" Lily said this caused the Loud sisters to widen there eyes.

Upstairs Hector was whistling as he walked towards Walk in closet as he turns the knob to the door as he did he expected to see jackets and such like you would see in a closet but much to his surprise it was converted in to a bedroom with a TV a Bed and a mini fridge

" Say not bad for a small guest room " Hector said to him self as he sat on the bed unaware that there was a large sleeping German shepherd on the bed

" Oh Extra soft hmm Rosa never let me have a soft and comfortable bed " Hector said to himself. Just then he heard a growl hector moved his eyes to a large German Shepherd growling " Uh nice Doggy" Hector said.

Down Stairs

" Uh What are you guys talking about and who' gunner?" Carlota asked the sisters Before any of them could answer " AAAAHHHHHH!" Was A loud scream Everyone looked up the stairs to see Hector running for his life as a German shepherd was chasing him down the stairs.

Lily grabs the dogs leash and snaps on the collar her along with Lynn and Lana pulled the dog towards him as he continues to bark at hector " Easy Boy he's just a friend " Lily said to the dog as he starts to calm down but still growling a little bit " Uh who's dog is that?" Maria asked with a raised eyebrow

" It's Literally a long Story" Lori said to them.

**( Sorry if this seems short but I hope you guys like it)**


End file.
